


03.  两颗心脏之间的最短距离。

by sennosakura



Series: 【AS】于终有一日定将放晴的天空之下 [3]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	03.  两颗心脏之间的最短距离。

CASE 03.

 

奥布正式步入了名为七月的酷暑。  
“啊……地球的夏天真是热啊……”  
结束了一上午的工作，从办公楼里出来的美玲被迎面而来的热浪差点掀了一个跟头，如果不是后面走着萨拉探员和塔利亚警官，她一定会抛弃羞耻心掉头回去的。这可是奥布的夏天，当缩头乌龟也是可以被原谅的！  
“啊，不如把真也带上吧？他一个人留在基地好可怜啊。”  
露娜扭头询问阿斯兰的意见。  
“现在犯人的线索还没有找到，将关键证人带出基地太冒险了。”  
对于下属的缺乏紧张感，阿斯兰并不赞同。  
“啊~这样。那等你晚上回去就不要怪他发脾气不理你了。”  
露娜无所谓地摊手，拉开车门。  
“他又不会知道……等等莫非你告诉他了？！”  
阿斯兰突然警觉起来，见副驾驶座位上的露娜一脸老神在在的样子更觉不对劲，  
“你们关系什么时候变得那么好了？”  
“是推特，萨拉探员。”  
雷拿出手机，为明明才刚20岁却活的像个老干部的萨拉探员演示了网络社交软件的基本操作方法。  
阿斯兰在雷的解释说明下总算弄明白了怎么回事——露娜今天把大家约好去的甜品店照片po到了推特上，然后和露娜互关的真看到了那条推。  
“关于如何解决安全问题，其实我有个大胆的想法……”  
露娜灵机一动，在阿斯兰耳旁轻声说了几句。  
“哈……？！”

 

※※※  
阿斯兰的黑色跑车停在了“Je te désire”的门口，上面下来两男三女——其中一个是男扮女装的真。  
“萨拉探员你这车可真够骚包的。”  
露娜从这几天的接触下来发现阿斯兰并没有什么架子，也就懒得摆出恭恭敬敬的态度来，反倒是从各种方面来讲都大胆了很多。例如说开上司的玩笑之类。  
无视？嘁……没劲。  
看着熄火拔钥匙开门关门一气呵成的阿斯兰并没有做出任何反应，露娜感到无趣地摸了摸鼻子走进了店里。  
真穿着借自美玲的本人穿不了的洋服和外套，以及一顶露娜贡献出来的沙滩风宽檐帽，看上去真的就像个如假包换的女孩儿。  
霍克姐妹对“为小男孩儿换女装”展现出的兴趣强烈到令阿斯兰感到胆寒，她们用手机咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几张照片，嘴里还叽叽喳喳了一堆他完全听不懂的话。

 

“欢迎光临！”  
店员见来客不是本地人，问候时用的是标准语。  
“您好，麻烦来两份 ‘All Weapons Free’，要大份。好了先生们该你们了。”  
露娜快速地替自己和妹妹点好了单，把菜单交给在座的三位男士。  
“ ‘Phantom Warrior’一份。谢谢。”  
雷扫了一眼菜单，礼貌地对服务员说。  
“我要一份‘Emergency Scramble’＊。真，你想要什么？”  
阿斯兰把菜单放到“少女”的面前。  
真翻看了一下菜单，最终选了图片最好看，同时也是店内招牌的“Je te désire”。  
“好的，两份大份 ‘All Weapons Free’，一份 ‘Phantom Warrior’，一份‘Emergency Scramble’，还有一份 ‘Je te désire’。请稍等片刻。”  
服务员操着一口带着点口音的标准语将注文记录好，正准备离开的时候，美玲突然问了一句：  
“这个Je te désire是什么意思啊？”  
还没等集行走的百科全书及在线翻译词典于一体的雷说话，脸上带着几颗雀斑的服务员就热心地解答起来：  
“是法语的 ‘我想要你’的意思。传说一位功勋显赫的法兰西皇帝曾用这句话向他的皇后求婚，我们店长是个地道的法兰西人，认为这个故事十分浪漫，于是不但用作了店名，还专门开发了一道以它命名的甜点。”  
“真浪漫啊……”  
美玲支着下巴，小声嘟囔着“如果有一天我也能碰到那样的好男人就好了”。  
露娜则盯着对面的“少女”看了一会儿，忽然笑了起来。  
大家都不明所以地看她，她抚了抚胸口，揶揄地看了眼阿斯兰，  
“咳咳，刚刚萨拉探员不是问真 ‘你想要什么？’，然后真指着菜单上的 ‘我想要你’……噗哈哈哈哈！”  
她不再忍耐地捧腹大笑起来，在场的全员表情都不同程度地产生了微妙的变化。  
真从脖子到脸读条似的泛起了红色，他想要开口说些什么，但是无论怎么努力都发不出声音，反倒是把脸憋得更加红了。  
阿斯兰也不自在地移开了目光。如果放在以前，被下属开这样的玩笑他一定会无奈地说“你想多了”或者“不是你想的那样”，但是当对方是真时，他居然连一句反驳都无法脱口而出。  
究根结底是因为什么而失了底气呢？

 

※※※

把真安全送到住处后，结束了午休的几人回到了工作岗位上。  
“萨拉探员，保安处那边拦截到了一件快递，寄件人不明，收件人写的Shinn Asuka，应该是住在你那的孩子吧？”  
“米涅瓦”的情报分析师威诺·杜普雷把一个牛皮纸袋递给阿斯兰。  
“虽然里面没有违禁物品，但是那些照片的内容……反正交给你处理了，你看看吧。”  
阿斯兰从纸袋里抽出几张照片。那些照片乍一看只是普通的人物像而已，不过那上面的人尽管阿斯兰没有过直接接触，却在一份资料里见到过。  
袋子里还有几张照片。  
每看一张他的眉头就紧锁一分。  
那是尸体的照片。他们是真·飞鸟的父母和妹妹。曾经是。  
……红色？血？！  
阿斯兰的手上沾上了一小块红色的印迹，他把照片翻过来，在看清那些照片背后的东西时瞪大了眼睛。  
把那几张尸体照片翻过来拼到一起，出现的是一句用红色马克笔写出的完整的恐吓，从字迹未完全干透的状况判断写完应该没过多久。  
阿斯兰把这些照片收了起来放进抽屉，一边给塔利亚警官打电话一边奔向了宿舍楼。  
刚刚应该亲自把他送到房间里的……如果在这期间出了什么事……  
阿斯兰从未感到这样心慌过，他频繁地拍打着电梯的按钮，盯着屏幕上跳动的数字焦躁得不行。  
电梯门“叮”地一声后他立刻冲了出去，刷卡进门连鞋都来不及换，  
“真！”  
客厅和厨房——没有。  
“真？”  
餐厅也——没有。  
“……真？！”  
两个卧室都没有，也不在浴室。  
正当他颤抖的手即将按下报警电话的时候，听到了阳台那边传来“卡啦”的拉门声。  
穿着阿斯兰的白衬衫的少年抱着白色的被子走了进来，一脸疑惑地看着阿斯兰满头大汗的样子。  
还没等他用口型询问发生了什么，就落入了一个怀抱。  
好痛啊。  
阿斯兰的力气用得太大，被子从真手里滑落，在地上堆成了一团。  
“我还以为……我还以为……还好，还好你没事。”  
阿斯兰抱着真，刚刚一路狂奔的力气都没有了似的，如同瘪了的气球软倒在那团被子上。  
真有些不知所措，但是依稀能推测出应该是发生了什么不太好的事。  
没事了。  
他在心里说道。  
伸出手拥住了阿斯兰的后背，一下一下地拍着，学着小时候妈妈安慰害怕打雷的妹妹那样。  
他问不出口“发生了什么？”，能做到的只是这样而已。  
已经没事了。我在呢。  
他闭上眼，把自己的胸膛贴近对方的，  
——我的心脏，还生机勃勃地跳动着呢。  
你的也是。

 

阿斯兰走后，真把被子重新叠好收进柜子，又用吸尘器简单清理了一下屋子。  
直到能做的家务都做完，他恢复了百无聊赖的状态，一个人抱着哈罗窝在沙发上发呆。  
他拿起茶几上那只粉色的手机，点下录音播放键。  
“你好，我是真由！但是抱歉呢，现在真由呢，没有办法接电话！——”  
手机屏幕上的小女孩笑得那么天真无忧。  
害得真由和爸爸妈妈变成冰冷骨灰的犯人还在逍遥法外，而自己却逃避着现实，只顾着享受着来自他人的善意。  
不能再给别人添麻烦了。明明就不是可以一直依赖下去的。  
下定决心的真打开网页，搜索“淤能碁吕商场爆炸案”的相关新闻。

 

※※※

“萨拉探员，资料放在这边了。”  
“啊，好的谢谢你。”  
阿斯兰抬起头对来人微笑着说了句谢谢，继续埋头工作。  
“萨拉探员好像没什么精神的样子啊？”  
电脑技术人员尤兰·肯特出了阿斯兰的个人办公室，和同僚们吐槽。  
“不会吧，中午出去吃东西的时候还好好的呢。”  
一说起中午的巴菲，美玲不禁暗自计算起这周需不需要进行晨跑以消耗掉那么多的卡路里。  
“啊，是因为那个包裹吧。”  
维诺·普雷兹往嘴里塞了块薯片，接上话茬。  
“什么包裹？”  
露娜也被吸引了兴趣，从后面探出头来。  
“就是你们去吃饭的时候，有人送包裹过来，被保安处拦截了，是一堆照片，寄给萨拉探员家那个小证人的。”  
维诺·普雷兹为大家解释了来龙去脉。  
“什么？！恐吓包裹……怪不得。”  
“那个犯人不会也想把真给……”  
“闭嘴，别瞎说，怎么说这里也是军区，不会那么简单——萨拉探员！？”  
阿斯兰出现在几人面前，脸色黑得如同锅底。  
“你们的工作都完成了？”  
几人立马乖乖缩回座位对着电脑敲敲打打起来。  
雷注意到阿斯兰的状态确实不太对。那名少年或许真的……

 

阿斯兰一整个下午的工作效率都变得极其低下，这对他来说是无法容忍的。  
他那个有着ZAFT调查局局长身份的父亲帕特里克·萨拉对待儿子的教育方针将培养符合萨拉家荣誉的继承人作为唯一标准，因此他从未得到过什么父爱。家庭对他来说唯一的温暖也就是母亲雷诺娅·萨拉了。可惜母亲长期不在家，对儿子说过最多的话是让他理解自己的父亲，他也不曾对母亲袒露心声。即使如此，美丽温和的母亲仍然是阿斯兰内心关于家庭的最美好的部分，直到她在五年前那场被称为“血染的情人节”的恐怖袭击中被夺去了清醒的神智。  
即使是当初同卡嘉莉处于热恋中，他也从未有过这样无时无刻想要掌握对方动向，得知对方是否安全快乐的冲动。  
或许是因为卡嘉莉本身的坚强和勇敢，以及身为一国首相可以得到的庇佑，让他从不需要去做那些杞人忧天的顾虑。  
然而那个孩子……真他是不同的。  
这一次是与以往完全不同的经历。虽然他还不能精准地定位真在他心中的位置，以及他对于两人未来发展有着什么样的期待，然而能够确定的是这一次他并不想轻易地放手了。  
那孩子就像一块磁石，而他刚好是一块注定会被吸引的磁铁。 在面对陌生人的接近摆出戒备姿态的时候、挑食被指出来后耍脾气的时候、逞强一口气喝光牛奶的时候、抿着嘴忍耐疼痛的时候、安安静静握着妹妹的手机的时候……  
都是那么的让自己移不开视线。  
有什么早已根植在深处的种子，已经生长为了茁壮的枝叶。

 

注：  
＊：这里的甜品名neta的种命新广播剧vol.3里面真、阿斯兰、穆三人点的饮料（酒）。

 

——TBC


End file.
